A backlight unit denotes a unit in which a light guide plate uniformly irradiates light, emitted from a light source, onto an entire surface of a display panel.
The backlight unit is generally applied to televisions (TVs) and monitors.
Recently, technology that enables a viewer to view a 3D image even without wearing glasses is being developed.
In a related art backlight unit, a zone that enables a 3D image to be viewed is fixed by a device, and thus, a viewer's eyes are located in a specific zone so as to view a 3D image.
However, if the viewer moves from the specific zone, the view's eyes deviate from the specific zone, and for this reason, the 3D image is broken.